To Try To Be Safe And Together
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Bon and his wife to fight, but sometimes what they said may go a little too far. Sometimes a little extra thought can go a long way to fixing whatever they argued about. *Inspired off of BonIzumo Week 2017.*


Her arms folded over her chest, "Seriously? That's not okay."  
Ryuuji bit his lip though his glare could send nervous shivers down his wife's body, "We can't shelter him."  
Izumo's glare met his eyes as she stayed steady, stance rigid, and not at all falling apart, "We aren't sheltering him, but that's not the safest choice for an eleven year old. At least plan something for a family trip." Her eyes watered though she blinked them back, ignoring the involuntary flow of water that wanted to fall through.

"He wants to go; you saw how his eyes lit up, right?" Ryuuji took a deep breath; he was just trying to be a good father, and she had to fight him over this, right?  
"We can plan a family trip later in the year besides it isn't safe there especially for a group of eleven to twelve year olds. I'd feel better if we were just there to protect him." She stood tall, and Bon briefly wondered how she was able to replicate his mother so much when she wasn't even related to her.

"He's not a baby anymore." Bon grumbled, "When we weren't much older than him, we became exorcists at True Cross Academy and fought demons!" Bon refused to let his kid feel isolated or abandoned by his parents, and may be he did spoil him a bit though he'd never looked like the time and never admitted to being the sort to do that.

"He's also not even a teenager or even fifteen yet, and we were different; we'd went through what felt like Hell and back in our lives by that point, but he has perfectly happy parents that dote on him." She grumbled, staying strong.

"Still he's growing fast and is pretty well behaved." Bon grumbled, proud of his boy for willingly praying and going to the temple and memorizing verses as Bon had admittingly told him once before that there was always plenty of more verses to memorize, and it doesn't hurt to know more of them, just in case.

"To you?" She snapped, "I know how he acted last year in class, and you well know too. We barely sorted that out again and managed to get him to pay more attention."

"That was once." Bon grumbled.

"Just a month ago, he snuck out with his friend despite being grounded until he'd get his homework done that he's fallen behind in." Izumo still stood tall not slumping at all.

"Everyone often would rather have fun and hang out with their friends than study, and besides he was very well behaved the last few days anyway." Bon tried to reason.

"I thought I married Suguro Ryuuji, not Rin Okumura. You should have more backbone than this!" She hissed, storming out of the room finally and slamming their bedroom door.

"Shit!" Ryuuji cursed as he stalked through the house, hating the way that jealousy started attacking his stomach despite knowing that his life only really loved him, not Rin, who was happily married and not at all living anywhere near Kyoto.

Tatsuma, their eleven year old son that they'd named after Ryuuji's father, sat on his bed, pretending that he hadn't just heard the argument and that he wasn't even mildly upset by it; he was vaguely sure that his parents fought more than any of his best friends' parents.

Bon sighed and sat down by his side, "I'm sorry." He gulped, hating the pinprick of pain that follows the motion, "I don't think you are going on that international trip."

"It's okay, Dad." Tatsuma sighed, but he sort of understood that it may have been a little unsafe to go on an international trip with iffy supervision at just eleven years old.

"Are you sure?" Bon muttered.

"Yeah," He leaned forward and hugged his dad, "I'd rather go with you and Mom anyway."

Bon stared at his son, dumbfounded for a bit, before a smile took over his face, and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

He loved their son more than anything, and he just knew that they'd be okay, but first he had to apologize to his wife over arguing rather than listening and may be press closer to her and hope that it wouldn't become more than a mess to balance their life when their little girl was born in just a few, short months.

Ryuuji smiled; it wouldn't take long to fall back into playful little fights and gentle teasing, and he loved it when they got along like they always did together, flaws and all.


End file.
